


surprise (we're gay)

by hsb



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, general overuse of the words bro and dude, just bros bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsb/pseuds/hsb
Summary: In which Vixx haven't noticed hyukvi's relationship yet, so they decide to play some pranks (sorta) on them to make them notice





	surprise (we're gay)

**Author's Note:**

> I love bros in love hyukvi. I will probably be writing more of them bc they need to exist. special thanks to @leohyuks for helpin me out ^^

“Eugh. Romance. I don’t know how you stand acting in this drama, Hongbin, it’s positively sickening.” Jaehwan grumbled through a handful of popcorn.

 Vixx were seated in their usual positions in the living room, attentively watching Hongbin act like he wasn’t a snarky asshole in his latest show.

 “Oh my god,” Hakyeon began, “Hongbin why do you look so uncomfortable when you’re kissing her what the _fuck_.”

 Hongbin hurled a pillow in a the direction of Hakyeon’s head, narrowly missing a lamp in the process. “Some of us haven’t been in a relationship in a while _hyung_ , and by some of us I mean all of us.”

 Wonshik furrowed his brow at that, and shifted in his position under Sanghyuk, who was dozing on his chest. Sighs were heard around the room as the remaining men complained about their love lives.

“Wait, you guys really haven’t noticed?” said Wonshik, “Sanghyuk and I- _mmf!_ ” Wonshik was abruptly muffled by a suddenly alert Sanghyuk, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Wonshik gave him a confused look, but remained silent.

 “Yeah, yeah Wonshik, you and Sanghyuk have girls lining up to fuck your handsome asses. We get it. But I’m talking about relationships here, not just flings.” Hongbin rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. “This is making me depressed. I’m going to bed.”

 Reluctantly, Jaehwan turned off the TV and followed in Hongbin’s example, Taekwoon and Hakyeon retiring to bed soon after, leaving Wonshik and Sanghyuk alone where they were cuddled together on the floor.

 “Alright dude,” said Wonshik, “What was that all about? We agreed not to hide our relationship from them. We haven’t been secretive so far and we aren’t going to start now.” He sounded concerned.

 Sanghyuk lifted his head up from Wonshik’s chest to place a lazy kiss on his lips. Wonshik felt him grin.

 “Don’t worry, bro. I just don’t think they’ve noticed yet and I want to have a little fun.” Sanghyuk trailed a hand down Wonshik’s arm, weaving their fingers together. He gave Wonshik’s hand a squeeze. “I just think we should make absolutely sure they notice tomorrow, hmm?”

 

-

 

Sanghyuk was right, of course. They hadn’t noticed. It wasn’t really their fault either, Wonshik was a cuddly person and it just seemed like he had chosen Sanghyuk to hang all over these past few months. And if Sanghyuk was being strangely tolerant of said cuddling, Vixx just chalked it up to a shift in personality traits.

 Sanghyuk wasn’t really one for PDA, either, but his reluctance had faded behind his love for Wonshik and his desire to be close to him. He still didn’t think it necessary, however, to kiss Wonshik in front of people. It wasn’t a good habit to develop either, seeing as they had to keep their relationship a secret from everyone but their band mates. But, as Sanghyuk saw it, it wouldn’t hurt to up the ante to surprise them.

 He put his first part of the plan into action the very next morning.

 Sanghyuk walked into the kitchen to find Hongbin eating and tapping away on his phone and Wonshik working on a crossword puzzle. He poured coffee for himself and Wonshik.

 “Hey, what’s an 8 letter word for giant?” Wonshik asked to no one in particular.

 “Behemoth,” answered Sanghyuk, walking over to set a mug next to Wonshik.

 “Perfect! Thanks, man.” Wonshik looked up to smile at Sanghyuk.

 “No problem, bro,” Sanghyuk leaned down to land a quick kiss on Wonshik’s mouth, lips smacking softly, “Always here to help.”

 A spoon clattered loudly to the table as Hongbin choked on his cereal. He had seen the interaction out of the corner of his eye, not really watching because he didn’t care. Well, he didn’t, until the sight of his friends _kissing_ made him cough corn flakes onto the table.

 “What the _fuck_ you guys.”

 Sanghyuk cackled and Wonshik hid his slightly flushed face behind the newspaper.

 

-

The practice room was muggy, having been occupied by Hakyeon, Wonshik, and Sanghyuk for the past four hours. They were taking the time between comebacks to choreograph routines for fun, and were teaching each other their creations before taking a break.

 Sanghyuk, seated on the floor, leaned over to stretch his sore back. “Ah, Wonshik, man, could you help me out here?” Sanghyuk reached forward toward his toes, just shy of touching them.

 “Of course, dude.” Wonshik placed his hands gently on Sanghyuk’s lower back to push him forward. Sanghyuk let out a groan at the stretch.

 “Hyukkie, cut down on the sex noises,” teased Hakyeon, his back to the couple as he walked to the water cooler.

 “Oh, that’s not even close to what he sounds like during sex,” Wonshik corrected matter-of-factly as Sanghyuk was switching his legs to a straddle. “It’s more like this.” He suddenly put more weight on Sanghyuk’s back, his muscles of his inner thighs pulling tightly.

 “A- _ah_ -!” Sanghyuk gasped sharply, hissing in pain as Wonshik didn’t let up and instead pushed him forward further.

 “Is this okay?” Wonshik’s low voice was in Sanghyuk’s ear, his hand sliding down to rest on his thigh.

 “Y-yeah man…” breathed Sanghyuk, voice high, trying to relax so he wouldn’t pull anything.

 The sound of water dripping to the floor caught Wonshik’s attention. He looked to find Hakyeon watching them, not noticing that he was overfilling his water cup.

 “I-uh shit um-” He fumbled to set the cup down, cheeks slightly flushed. “I’m just gonna...give you two some privacy then.” He walked quickly out of the room, leaving Wonshik and Sanghyuk to a fit of giggles.

 

-

 

Sanghyuk shoved his clothes haphazardly into the washing machine, not really caring if they were light or dark, just that it was done quickly so he could get away from Jaehwan, who was currently complaining about being single. Sanghyuk had had enough.

“You know, hyung,” he began, “It’s really a shame you’re not getting any. You have great dick sucking lips.” It was a joke, sort of. He really did have nice lips.

 Jaehwan did not find it funny. He sputtered in anger, searching for an insult to throw back.

 “You know what, Hyukkie? Why don’t YOU go suck a dick!” he finally shouted, proud of himself for that one.

 Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow, unaffected. “Uh, I do? Pretty often if I’m being honest.”

 It was then that Wonshik walked into the laundry room, reaching over Sanghyuk to grab his clothes from the dryer. “Yeah bro you’re great at sucking dick. Love you.” He planted a kiss onto Sanghyuk’s forehead as he left.

 Sanghyuk closed the washing machine and threw a smirk at Jaehwan, who looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon. He sounded strained.

 “I..didn’t need to know that.”

 

-

 

3 AM in the Vixx dorm usually meant everyone was asleep. But sometimes, it was a quiet moment  Sanghyuk and Wonshik had to themselves.

 There they stood, wrapped in each other, in the middle of the kitchen, swaying slowly to silent music. Wonshik’s arms were around Sanghyuk’s shoulders, face pressed into his neck, Sanghyuk’s arms locked tightly behind his back. Sleepily, they drank in each other as they waited for water to boil on the stove.

 Wonshik raised his head to press his lips to Sanghyuk’s, slow and patient. Sanghyuk hummed into the kiss, tilting his head and squeezing Wonshik’s waist. Wonshik threaded a hand into Sanghyuk’s hair, his hold gentle.They parted to rest their foreheads against each other, expressions soft.  

 “I love you so much, Hyukkie.” Wonshik whispered into the space between them.

 “Love you too, hyung.” said Sanghyuk, leaning in for another kiss.

 “That’s really cute and all but could you two move? You’re blocking the fridge.”

The couple sprang apart, faces red. Taekwoon stood on the other side of the kitchen, watching them with an unimpressed gaze. Wonshik and Sanghyuk didn’t say anything, embarrassed to have been caught in such an intimate moment. Taekwoon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

 “Oh, and your water has boiled.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
